malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Flashwit
Flashwit was a mean-looking heavy of the 9th Company, 8th Legion of the Malaz 14th Army in Sergeant Mosel's squad. She was a burly, round-faced Napan described as having arm muscles larger than Fiddler's thighs. She had cut all her hair off, and sported a bronze nose-ring. Her eyes were said to be a startlingly beautiful, emerald green.House of Chains, Chapter 22, US SFBC p.712 The ground seemed to tremble when she walked. She sometimes wished she was smart enough to "talk about things and all that other stuff" like Bottle, Gesler, and Deadsmell. She was the object of Shoaly's affections. In House of Chains Flashwit's squad was part of Adjunct Tavore Paran's punitive expedition against the Army of the Apocalypse. On the road from Aren to Raraku, the heavies had no chance to wet their swords, but Fiddler was impressed with their discipline nonetheless.House of Chains, Chapter 22, US SFBC p.711 When Sergeants Fiddler and Moak asked her if she had heard of the legendary heavy, Nefarias Bredd, she claimed she heard he had killed fifty raiders.House of Chains, Chapter 22, US SFBC p.712-713 In The Bonehunters After the Battle of Raraku, Leoman led the Army of the Apocalypse westward to Y'Ghatan and the 14th Army followed. Once the 14th Army reached the city's outskirts, Mosel and his squad decided to take revenge on the wagon whose dust they had eaten over many long miles. They bound and gagged the wagoner and the load crew in the long grass before proceeding to pry the wagon apart. Under Mosel's watchful eye, Flashwit and Mayfly pried the nails, studs, and fittings from the wagon's boards while Taffo and Uru Hela struggled with an axle.The Bonehunters, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.240-241 While they worked, they discussed Nefarias Bredd sightings with Bottle. Earlier, Flashwit told Smiles she had seen Bredd carry a dead horse into his squad's camp to roast it for meals.The Bonehunters, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.139 Adjunct Tavore launched the Last Siege of Y'Ghatan by sending the army's sappers to breach the city's wall under the cover of night. First into the city were the Malazan marines, followed quickly by the heavy and medium infantry. Once inside the city, the Malazans immediately came under attack from swordsmen on the ground and archers in the buildings above them. Mosel's squad of heavies waded into the swordsmen just as Fiddler launched a cusser from his Crossbow into the windows of the building above them. The resulting explosion killed Harbyn and Taffo, leaving only Flashwit, Mayfly, and Uru Hela. An angry Mosel descended on Fiddler before the continued fighting pulled him and his squad away.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.291-292 When enough Malazans were engaged in street fighting inside the city, Leoman sprung his trap. The city's olive oil-soaked buildings were set alight and the streets quickly became an inferno. At some point, Mosel was killedThe Bonehunters, Chapter 13, US SFBC p.525 and his three heavies joined a mixed group of survivors from Cord's, Fiddler's, and Borduke's squads. They fled the flames while Flashwit, Mayfly, Uru Hela, and Shortnose — armed only with knives and fists — defended the group against a score of fanatics.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.295-296/318 Flashwit was among the small group of soldiers who survived Y'Ghatan by tunneling their way out from under the city. They spent three days crawling on their hands and knees through the dark led by Bottle and his rat.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.447 Unlike most of the other survivors, she had not found the fires or the tunnels much to fear—instead finding the experience mostly boring.The Bonehunters, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.390 Afterwards she was reassigned to Gesler's squad. In Reaper's Gale During a fight with the Tiste Edur, Flashwit had her helm knocked off and he head laid open. She was trampled by the inrushing Edur but then stood up in their midst, brandishing a Kethra knife in each hand.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 21, UK BCA edition p.698/699 In Dust of Dreams (Information needed) In The Crippled God She became a member of Gaunt-Eye's 18th squad.The Crippled God, Chapter 4, US PB p.104 Notes and references Category:Bonehunters Category:Females Category:Heavies Category:Napans Category:Soldiers Category:Y'Ghatan survivor (underground)